Save the Last Dance
by lynnnie
Summary: Summary inside story ATOOC


**Small Oneshot of an AtoOC.**

**It's for Valentines Day so beware, it might get fluffy!**

**xDD**

**Title: Save the last dance**

**Pairs: AtoOC**

**Rated: T to be safe.**

**Summary: A Japanese American transferred to Hyoutei in the middle of the year. On the BETA Club preparing for the Valentine dance. Katarin (Closes to Katherine) Caliber was her name. She has a crush on Atobe Keigo and doesn't even know it.**

------

"Atobe- San!"

A young girl came up to the almighty Atobe.

"Yes?"

He turned around with his hands in his pocket, seeing the exchange student from America, Katarin Caliber.

"Well… You know the school dance for Valentine's Day thing?"

He nodded.

"I was wondering if you are going to go."

"Of course. I'm the one who is sponsoring it all with the help from BETA Club."

"Ok just wondering because we were wondering we would do it outside or inside depending on the weather at night and that how many students are going to attend."

She waved good bye and walked off. She and Atobe were close but not too close like siblings. They met over online, a site called Gaiaonline. Someone like him has an account online, a public one too that says Oree-Sama. (xD)

Katarin was forced to tell the President of the Atobe Keigo Fanclub. They threaten her that she would get beat up if she didn't; they are even forcing her not to go too. Not letting her gets any credit for the dance, which they are announcing at the dance. So she agreed not to go. She didn't want to have the life when she was in the states, it was probably coming back to haunt her. The reason why she moved to Japan is because the bullying during school and the threats. Her parents moved her to Tokyo, since she studied Japanese in the states she would be able to go.

**The Day of the Dance**

The news buzzed quickly about Atobe's date to the dance with the President of the fan club.

"_He was probably black mailed by the fanclub anyways. I feel sorry for Atobe-Kun for going with that old hag."_

"Hey are you even listening to me, Kata-Chan?"

"Nope."

She turned her head to see Atobe leaning against his chair.

"I said that are you going?"

She shook her head no.

"Why not? It wouldn't be fun if you weren't there, and you get in free since you are in Beta club. I'm announcing the hard work at the dance."

"Well… I don't feel good and I have to… uh… do my homework! Yea, do my homework."

She took her glasses and pushed it up more in the bridge of her nose. The bell rang for the homeroom class to end. She gathered her things and left the classroom fast, cutting the conversation with Atobe short. She had Chocolates that are not too sweet and not to bland, so Atobe could eat them. He never really liked sweet things… Right? She also added some Yorkshire Pudding to the side, one of his favorite food or desserts. She headed to all of the Regulars shoe locker before anyone else came by. She gave everyone chocolate and their favorite food; Oshitari; sagoshikizushi, Mukahi; Natto, Jiroh; Mousse Pocky, Shishido; chewing gum, Ohtori; more chocolate, Kabaji; a small teddy bear, Hiyoshi; a couple of pixie sticks. 

She was home bored, flipping through channels. Keep looking back at the clock, the dance started an hour ago and will finish in the next two to three hours. She couldn't stand it so she grabbed her jacket and dressed in a long flowing skirt and kept her black blouse on. She threw some sandals on and headed to the school for the dance. It was outside because there were so many students. She showed the guards the badge to get in free and she walked inside. It was elegant than it was in the day. She was walking around until she bumped into Gakuto.

"Hey Kata-Chan! There you are! You missed the announcement of the Beta club thingy. At—"

She shut his mouth with her hand.

"Shhhh… I'm not supposed to be here."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just not supposed to be here."

"Um… Ok… I won't tell anyone."

Atobe sighted Katarin and was going to walk up to her but she pulled her into a dance.

"Where we you going Keigo-Sama?"

"Trying to look for you my dear."

He lied. He glanced over where he last spotted her and she was gone. A girl tapped on her shoulder.

"What do you want? I'm dancing with Keigo-Sama."

The girl whispered in her ear and had a mad face on.

"I'm sorry but this is an important matter. I must leave now Keigo-Sama."

He nodded and she gave a peck on the cheek. He felt disgusted. He wiped it off and went to search for Katarin. He bumped into Gakuto.

"Mukahi, have you seen Katarin?"

He had a guilty look on his face, but he still shook his head no.

"Don't lie to me."

"I promised her I wasn't going to say anything. I think I promised her."

"Tell me where she is."

"She told me that she wanted to get away from something but I don't know what it is. I'm serious about it too."

"Ok thanks. Tell the other regulars to search for her. I need to see her."

"Um… Ok…"

He said and he walked away. Oshitari went up to Gakuto.

"He really does like her."

Gakuto Nodded.

"They would be a cute couple."

The dance was almost over; he noticed that the fanclub is not around either.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO BE HERE!"

The president of the fanclub yelled. A huge mob was around the scene.

Katarin was pushed to the ground. She hit her elbow which scrapped against the floor and made a sprain.

"We told you not to come to this dance. But instead you did. Now we're going to beat your little scrawny ass to the ground till we make you so ugly that it's not you anymore."

They didn't care who they were doing it in front of. People wanted to stop them before it happens but they couldn't because they didn't want to in the fear of the fanclub. They pulled her hair really hard. A slap was coming but it didn't happen. Even though they heard the slap. She opened her eyes and a blurry vision of Atobe's figure. Her glasses were on the ground, crushed. She pricked herself with the shattered glass.

Atobe pushed everyone in the way to help Katarin. Seeing her hands pricked, hair messed up, and wet eyes. He embraced her. Her tears flowed down her cheeks. She hugged him back.

"A-Atobe-San…"

"Don't say another word. You upset me Katarin-Chan."

"Gomen…"

People were awed of this newly found couple. The group of girls stalked away but was stopped by the police pack.

Atobe picked her up and sat her into a seat near by. She was still crying. He kissed her on the forehead.

"I can't see your face clearly Atobe. My glasses broke."

"It's fine, I'll get you new ones."

He took out his handkerchief and wiped her tears. He took a cloth and wiped her scrapped elbows and hands with water. Then he started to clean them with a clean cloth and wrap her wounds.

"Come. There's one more dance, I saved it for you. Your favorite song."

"How did you know that I came?"

"I saw you earlier so I rearrange the songs."

"Oh…"

Held out his hand and she took it. He led her to the dance floor. She leaned her head against hit chest.

"Sorry… I messed up the dance."

"It's fine. It wasn't your fault in the first place… Look at me."

She looked up to encounter a kiss. He pulled away from her and saw her shocked face.

"Happy valentine's day to you, Katarin Caliber."

"Uh…"

She smiled knowing she would regret if she didn't do it.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Atobe Keigo."

She was happy and content. He kidded her on the nose which made her look at him. He leaned down and kissed her again. This time she returned the kiss and deepens it. Everyone looked at the couple. Oshitari and Gakuto were right, they would make a cute and perfect couple.

---

**Finished!!**

**YAY! I don't know why but I would've done TezuOC or FujiOC or even EijiOishi OR EijiOC xDD**

**I'm going to put more up for V-day even if it is not v-day anymore. **

**I'm weird… But Happy V-Day for you! And the readers : )  
**


End file.
